Cameras have been used to capture images of objects. Techniques have been developed to analyze one or more images of an object present within the one or more images to detect a position of the object. For example, optical flow has been used to detect motion of an object by analyzing multiple images of the object taken successively in time. Projectors have been used to project still or moving images onto a surface.